girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1)/@comment-26660845-20160726222945
Long time since I've commented but this episode was too good not to. I was a bit afraid of season 3 because some of the episodes are kind of disappointing (With the hiring of actors that are in their 20s to show seniors in high school and the students who clone themselves and doing things that would clearly get them arrested etc) but I was severely entertained by this episode and the last one-MORE THIS one because of the fantasy sequences. Want to start off with the good first: I think the acting skills of the group are significantly improving. I think they did an excellent job in the fantasy sequences, hats off to Auggie with the crybaby; I had to rewind that one a few times. Lucas having to act mad in the intro to the Bond parody after he smiled was hilarious. Zay's dramatic death was a great laugh and...Smackle...I guess the whole thing was funny. So hats off to a good written episode with good acting and great directing by Rider and Shiloh Strong. Now for the cons lol: I am so done with the triangle because it just seems so...unrealistic. Lucas likes Riley; he's stated that quite a few times and this triangle is just kinda FORCED on us because of Girl Meets Texas. Even during the times Lucas and Maya are together, they don't seem to get along that well and even in the fantasy, THEY BLEW UP THE WORLD when "all they had to do was cut the red wire" (That was so funny). Maya was extremely in love with Joshua to the point of sneaking to a college and the COLLEGE GIRLS saying that it was real but even that was demoted to "a fantasy crush that doesn't matter" in order to keep this triangle going. Although it hasn't been two years since Girl Meets Texas, they kinda lied and said we've been watching it for two years...it just feels that long because I do not buy the idea of it. Lucas and Maya...just doesn't seem to work in the GMW universe. In Degrassi or something, I can see it happening but not here. I actually LIKED when Farkle kissed Maya on the nose and Maya got scared to the point of stuttering. It gives me hope! But this is where I present you guys a theory! I ask you all: Don't you think Farkle is going to explode one of these episodes? I mean, they placed Smackle in his life to basically get him away from being obsessed with Maya and Riley but something is off. Farkle shows unyielding love for those two his ENTIRE life and here comes Lucas whom he admits he is jealous of and not only does Riley obsess over him but now Maya too? No matter how much love Farkle gave either of them, they constantly rejected him yet Lucas doesn't even have the decency to choose one; no, he comes in and takes them BOTH? Whenever addressing Lucas, he talks about how he's JUST a face and even counted the number of things Lucas CAN'T do. Yet this guy has the affections of BOTH girls he loves. Well, Smackle loves Farkle right? Yet whenever Smackle is around Lucas, she constantly hits on him too! To the point Farkle has to remind her! Even in the fantasy world, Smackle was after Lucas and commented, "I'm with you in this too?" Like seriously, if I was a 15-year old kid and my girl love interests were all over one guy, I'd have some serious jealousy there (That Farkle admits) but I see it as a heavy plot point. Farkle and Lucas can seriously get into it if Farkle-uvius (I loved that part too) blows up for real. Just a theory of mine. Yes, you all still know Farkle is my all time favorite character! I like the Smarkle connection(I do seriously lol) but I'm still a Faya fan since season 1!